


Pai Sho

by D7kyoshi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Rise of Kyoshi, The Shadow of Kyoshi
Genre: F/F, Pai Sho, angry rangi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D7kyoshi/pseuds/D7kyoshi
Summary: A quick one shot of Hei-Ran and Rangi failing miserably at teaching Kyoshi how to play Pai Sho.
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 154





	Pai Sho

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a few small one shots and prompt requests at the moment. Have to break up the routine a little and step back from The Rise of Rangi to keep the mind fresh.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and enjoy!

“Kyoshi, let us explain again,” Hei-Ran rubbed her temples. “The objective is to reach the predetermined number of harmonies.”

“And what's a harmony again?” Kyoshi stared down at the board and all the tiles, still confused by all the technicalities .

Rangi rearranged some tiles to make multiple examples of a harmony. “It’s when two of your flower tiles are on the same plane with no other obstructions.”

“And what do the colors mean?” Kyoshi could tell that Rangi was about to completely lose it. Her and Hei-Ran had been going on for several minutes now trying to explain the game of Pai Sho to her. Given that everyone constantly asked her if she knew how to play, Kyoshi was attempting to at least learn something about the highly sought after skill.

Rangi placed her finger at the edge of the board on a small, red triangle. “This is a gate. Some tiles must start here, others can start to the side of it.” She moved her finger to the right onto a tan area. “This is a neutral garden. Any tile can be played here.” She then moved her finger to the four center red and white triangles. “These are the white and red gardens. A white tile can only move through a red garden, while a red tile can only move through a white garden.”

“And what do these tiles do?” Kyoshi pointed to the ones with symbols other than flowers.

“Let’s just hide those for now and learn the basics first.” Hei-Ran slid the specialty tiles off the board and collected them into a drawstring satchel. They spent the next ten minutes explaining each flower tile and what different moves she could make with each. After that, Rangi made her repeat each and every move until it flawlessly rolled from her mouth.

Rangi sighed and placed her hands palm down on the game table across from her. “Let’s play a round. Just one harmony. You start.”

Kyoshi nodded and took a deep breath, placing a tile down in the first game of Pai Sho she had ever played. Rangi followed and they went back and forth from there. The Avatar tried her best to not just summon the knowledge of her previous lives. It wouldn’t be fair. Maybe she would have beginners luck.

Time passed slowly as she went deep in thought for each move, hoping to make the best one possible. Her girlfriend moved a tile two spaces to the right. “I win.”

“Wait, how?” Kyoshi looked at the board in surprise. She had five pieces down to Rangi’s two.

“It’s been only fourteen moves, seven each, and I already have a harmony. Your tiles are spread all over the place. See the difference?” Rangi pointed to their respective tiles.

Kyoshi nodded. “I see. Well, congratulations! You won!”

Rangi‘s face immediately went flat. “That’s not the point.”

“I thought the point was to win?” Kyoshi’s eyes shifted over to Hei-Ran, who was holding her hand over her face as she shook her head. She looked back at Rangi with slight confusion.

“The point was for you to win, you numbskull.” Her face turned even more in irritation.

“Well, I’m still glad you won!” Kyoshi smiled but her response sent Rangi over the edge. She slammed her hands down on the board and scattered the tiles around while growling. The girl stood up without another word and stormed out of the room, talking to herself about how ridiculous this idea had become.

The Avatar looked over at Hei-Ran and shrugged.

Hei-Ran closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “She gets... a little intense and passionate about this game.” They sat in a moment of silence before the woman looked over at her again. “Tea?”

Kyoshi nodded. “That sounds nice.”


End file.
